


Dinner Date

by CharlieChopzzz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChopzzz/pseuds/CharlieChopzzz
Summary: This is my first Johnlock Fic, please comment x





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock Fic, please comment x

Sherlock was lying in his chair, legs over one arm head stretched back over the other, with Rosie asleep on his stomach when John walked in. 

John stood for a moment, shopping bags in hand and regarded the pair. His daughter looked so content in her sleep and his flatmate, who appeared to be deep within his mind palace, had one hand protectively over her back. This position stretched Sherlock’s neck in a graceful arch, his top shirt button was undone and from where he was standing John could just start to see Sherlock’s collarbone jutting from his pale chest, the sight made his breath catch and his heart skip a beat. Quickly pulling himself from his trace John moved to the kitchen.

As John put away the shopping he found he couldn’t quite remember when these feelings had started, he remembered the first night when he tried to ascertain the sexuality of his new flatmate and the slight disappointment at finding out Sherlock was ‘married to his work’. 

He remembered the fall, his hand faltered slightly at the memory before putting the tin away; sometimes he wished he didn’t remember the years he grieved for Sherlock, the pain of losing him had forced John into a marriage he thought would complete his life.

He had to admit Mary had been amazing, apart from all the lying of course, and for those years when Sherlock was ‘dead’ she had helped John through the pain and loss. When Sherlock returned she had helped bring the friends back together, always suggesting they spend time on cases, and even after Rosie was born she had seen John was getting restless. John missed his wife, he was afraid Rosie missed her mother, he had no idea what he’d tell his daughter about her when Rosie grew up.

Despite all this John hadn’t felt the same gut wrenching, soul destroying loss he had when Sherlock had 'died’; he thought less of himself because of it but he had to admit the truth, if only to himself, Sherlock had… Sherlock does mean more to John than Mary ever could have. The decision to move back to Baker Street hadn’t worried him at all, it felt like the most natural choice; sure they’d have to change to accommodate John’s single father status but he never questioned the move.

Having finished packing away the shopping John moved to make a cup of tea, the perfect antidote to a troubled mind. From the lounge he could hear Rosie beginning to stir, looking round into the lounge he could see Sherlock moving Rosie further up his chest as he stood to make his way into the kitchen.   
'Did you get any of those chocolate biscuits I like?’ Sherlock’s deep baritone voice asked as he entered, Rosie quietly clinging to his shirt  
 'Yep in the tin…tea?’ John asked already reaching for another mug 'new case or just reorganising?’ he asked filling both mugs  
 'Just filing away the results of the pollen experiment’ Sherlock passed the milk to John and went searching for the biscuits, he fished some out and gave one to Rosie then leaned on the counter as he started munching.

John was again hit by a wave of sentimentality that forced him to look away lest Sherlock notice, he pushed a mug in the detective’s direction before taking a sip of his own tea; he regarded Sherlock over the rim of his mug as the younger man told him about his latest experiment. Something about the different types of pollen found in the city centre and how knowing the exact amounts in a given area one could tell exactly where someone had been, John tried to listened but found himself more interested in the way Sherlock fussed over Rosie and her soggy biscuit. Rosie wasn’t as impressed and chose that moment to start crying, putting down his mug John took his child  'Probably needs a change I’ll be right down’, he made his way upstairs to the room he and his daughter now shared. ………………………………………………………………………… Sherlock watched as John took Rosie up, unsure what the expression he had seen the doctor try to mask earlier had been, he put the milk back in the fridge and took his mug and biscuits into the lounge as he pondered. John had been doing this a lot more recently, hiding his true emotions when he thought Sherlock might notice; he needn’t have bothered, where John was concerned Sherlock had never been able to put his own emotions to the side enough to get an accurate reading of the doctor.

If he saw the expressions John made to him directed to anyone else he would say John looked fondly at them, perhaps even longingly; but could that just be wishful thinking? No one had ever looked at him that way before; they saw him as a freak, the weirdo virgin. The first night Sherlock had met John he was sure the doctor had been asking him out, it was fear of rejection and memories of being tormented in university that had Sherlock blurting out ‘married to my work’. John didn’t seem to bring the subject up again, despite how close they grew  those first few months.

Later Sherlock had risked his life to save Johns however when he returned from his mission John hadn’t been pleased to see him he’d been angry, and even worse, he’d seemed happy with Mary. Sherlock tried to move on and fit into their lives the best he could but he hated how distant he and John had become. Now Mary was dead and John seemed to be coping well, Sherlock no longer felt responsible; there was Rosie to think of but Sherlock loved her, she was Johns daughter why wouldn’t he.

Still something didn’t seem right, John was happy to be back in Baker Street, that much Sherlock knew, but he seemed to close off whenever he thought he was showing too much emotion.

John came in carrying a freshly changed happy baby; he put her in her play pen and sat in his chair to read the newspaper. Sherlock observed him for a moment, they had become closer than ever and Sherlock was happier  than he had been for a long time.   
'I was thinking we could get a takeout tonight?’ Sherlock suggested 'or perhaps we could go to Angelo’s?’    
John lowered the paper, he almost looked shy 'Angelo’s would be nice; we haven’t been there for a while. They’ll have a high chair for Rosie?’ he asked   
'Yes…or we could leave her with Mrs Hudson? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind and it’ll be pleasant just the two of us.’    
'Ok, I’ll pop down later to see if she’d be willing to have Rosie for a few hours.'

Mrs Hudson was pleased to have some time with Rosie 'Don’t worry boys we’ll be fine, you have a lovely dinner’. They walked to the restaurant and were shown to the same table they had sat at that first night . 

Angelo bought over a candle 'makes it more romantic’ he winked, Sherlock waited for the standard 'I’m not his date’ but was surprised when the doctor just chuckled and ordered a bottle of wine. As he left Sherlock looked to John still slightly shocked only to see John calmly reading the menu, perhaps he’d imagined it, or perhaps John had just let it pass rather than try to correct him, Sherlock tried to calm himself as he looked at the menu. 

Angelo brought over the wine and poured two glasses then put the bottle on the table, they ordered  their food and were talking about their latest case when it arrived. …………………………………………………………….   
The conversation over dinner had been light and easy; John had always been fascinated by Sherlock and his ability to deduce anyone in the restaurant just to make him laugh. John had insisted on paying and as they walked home their shoulders brushed against each other, he felt himself becoming more aware of Sherlock each time they touched and blamed the wine; still he couldn’t bring himself to move away.

By the time they got back to Baker Street John was disappointed he hadn’t thought to prolong the evening, he hesitated briefly before digging around in his pocket for the keys. Sherlock was waiting at the bottom of the steps 'I enjoyed tonight John’ he said shyly, looking more at his shoes than at John himself.   
‘Me too, it’s nice to get out and have dinner just the two of us sometimes’ he paused and saw Sherlock blush slightly still not quite making eye contact ‘I’ve got some wine upstairs if you’d like?’   
John asked hopefully, not wanting to end a wonderful night.   
‘What about Rosie, do you think Mrs Hudson would mind looking after her for a little longer?’ Sherlock slowly made his way to the front door and took the keys from John’s hand, touching John was almost like getting a static shock, he could tell the doctor had felt it too; John’s pupils had diluted so much his eyes looked almost black. The detective turned, opened the door and walked to the bottom of the stairs before John could think to follow him.  
'I’ll just go check, you go see if you can find some glasses’ He watched as a smiling Sherlock went upstairs, John could hardly believe what was happening, what he thought was happening anyway. 

He knocked softly on Mrs Hudson’s door aware Rosie could be asleep and not wanting to wake her, when Mrs  Hudson answered the door with Rosie on her hip he held his arms out and embrace his daughter 'Hello Rosie, were you a good girl for Mrs Hudson?’   
 'Oh she was wonderful dear, is Sherlock with you?’  'He’s already gone up, I know it’s a bit cheeky but would you be willing to watch Rosie tonight?’ He looked at her hopefully and saw a wide smile split her face 'Of course John dear I’d be more than happy to’ She took Rosie  back 'I’ve got enough nappies and formula so don’t worry about a thing’ Mrs Hudson assured John as she closed  the door 'Have fun dears’. ………………………………………………………………………………. Sherlock tried to calm himself as he took off his shoes and coat, John and he had been out for dinner together before, so why had tonight felt so different? Perhaps it was the wine but Sherlock couldn’t stop thinking about  the way Johns arm had been brushing against his as they walked home, it had taken all his will power not to take hold of John’s hand. 

The detective couldn’t stop all these feelings, John had always been important to him,  Sherlock couldn’t imagine life without the doctor at this point, in fact even thinking about it made his stomach hurt; just the way John had looked at him earlier had made his chest ache.

Sherlock got two glasses down from the cupboard, he heard Mrs Hudson’s door close and could feel his heart flutter as John ascended the stairs to their flat. The door opened and closed and he could hear John removing his jacket. Sherlock turned towards the door as John entered the kitchen; they stood for a moment unsure how to proceed. …………………………………………………………………………….  
 'I found some clean glasses’ Sherlock smiled, John felt like his chest was going to burst at the shy look the detective gave him, unable to contain himself any longer John allowed his love for Sherlock to show in his expression as he took the few steps to stand in front of the younger man. He could see the shock and hope pass over Sherlock’s face, if he were honest with himself Sherlock’s face perfectly summed up how the doctor felt.

'Sherlock…'John couldn’t stop looking from the detectives amazing blue-green eyes to his slightly parted pink lips and back 'I want to tell you something, it may change everything for us but I’m hoping it’ll be a good change.’ He looked into Sherlock’s eyes and saw hope and fear, as if Sherlock wasn’t sure what was happening.   
'Wh…What is it John…you can tell me anything’ Sherlock looked down to the doctors lips and unconsciously licked his own, that sight alone made John start to feel hot.  
 'First I want to thank you, Rosie and I are really happy to be back at baker street, back with you’ he paused trying to gather his courage for this next part 'I’ve always felt at home with you, but lately I’ve been feeling  something new, something quite different’

Sherlock drew in a shuddering breath as John took another half step closer  
 'You look so beautiful Sherlock, your mind is amazing and, despite what you may think, you are the most wonderful caring man I’ve ever met’ Tears had started to well up in Sherlock’s eyes as John spoke; John took the  wine glasses that had been hanging from the detectives hands and put them on the counter behind Sherlock.

‘I’d like to kiss you Sherlock, would that be ok?’ The small whimper and tiny nod were all the encouragement John needed, slowly his hands came up, one to Sherlock’s blushing cheek, the other rested on the thin waist of his flatmate. John couldn’t look away from  Sherlock’s lips as he drew the taller man down; he lent up to meet the man’s lips and couldn’t help the moan of relief that escaped him.

John made sure to keep the first kiss gentle, not sure how experienced Sherlock was at this, he didn’t want the younger man to get overwhelmed. They pulled back slightly, John watched with awe as Sherlock opened his eyes and with a slight gasp of wonder gave him the biggest smile possible. Before either of them could speak, Sherlock’s hands, which had been hanging onto the kitchen counter for dear life, came up to the front of John’s shirt and yanked him back up for another deeper kiss, Sherlock may have lacked finesse but his enthusiasm  more than made up for it.

The doctor wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s middle; John pulled back for breath and looked at the panting, wide eyed man in front of him ‘sofa?’ he asked, moving back and taking Sherlock’s hands in his they made their way into the lounge. 

The two men fell into the seat together Sherlock clinging to John as if he were afraid the doctor would leave him.   
‘I’m not going anywhere love,’ John reassured the younger man. Sherlock was close to tears again; no one had ever treated him as well as John was. The way John was holding him like he was so precious, gently cupping Sherlock’s face while placing sweet kisses on his lips; it was too much for Sherlock to process.   
‘Oh Sherlock, its ok.’ John noticed the tears rolling down Sherlock’s cheek; he pulled the detective into his arms ‘What’s wrong love?’   
‘There’s just so many emotions’ Sherlock mumbled into John’s slightly damp shirt.    
The doctor pulled Sherlock up slightly ‘What’s that love?’  
 ‘You keep calling me… and no one’s ever…’ Sherlock said haltingly. John wasn’t surprised that Sherlock was a virgin, but still felt bad that no one had shown him any affection; he held the detective close to his chest and  started to rectify that injustice immediately.  
 ‘You’re incredible love’ John kisses Sherlock’s forehead    
‘So smart’ a kiss to his cheek   
 ‘And beautiful’ the other cheek   
 ‘I couldn’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be with’ John kissed Sherlock pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting slightly until the detective moaned in pleasure. …………………………………………………………………………….. Sherlock moved to straddle Johns legs as the doctor’s hands stroked down his neck and rested on the top button of his shirt; John pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes, silently asking for permission; Sherlock nodded and unbuttoned his cuffs. 

As the first button popped open John lent forwards and placed a kiss in Sherlock’s jugular notch, John continued unbuttoning his shirt and placing kisses down the centre until there was enough space to uncover Sherlock’s  nipples.

The arousal and cooler air had made them harden, softly John placed his mouth around the left nipple and kissed the tight bud; Sherlock arched into John’s mouth with a loud gasp. John sucked on the flesh swiping his tongue over the tip while Sherlock writhed above him, kissing his way across Sherlock’s chest he gave the other nipple a hard suck while his hand came up to gently rub on the moist hard tip he’d just left. 

The noises Sherlock was making had John harder than he could ever remember being, his hands went to Sherlock’s hips as he lifted off the sofa and rubbed his clothed erection over Sherlock’s plump arse.  Sherlock let out a shrill cry that sounded very similar to John’s name, the doctor lowered his hips to the sofa and unbuttoned the rest of Sherlock’s shirt; as Sherlock divested himself of the clothing John lifted both his jumper  and vest over his head.

As soon as John had settled back against the sofa Sherlock’s hands were tracing over his chest, Sherlock lent forwards to taste John’s tanned skin while John ran his hands down Sherlock’s marked back to the swell of his  bottom.    
‘God Sherlock, you’re so gorgeous, I want you so bad love’ John’s head fell back against the sofa as he pulled Sherlock’s ass down to rub along his almost painfully hard cock. Sherlock sat upright on John’s lap, one hand  went to steady himself on John’s shoulder while the other pinched and pulled at his sensitive nipples.

‘John…JAWN…please John please’ Sherlock begged, John had never seen anything as lovely as this brilliant man frotting against his still clothed prick. He let go of Sherlock’s hips and undid the front of their trousers, John  carefully released Sherlock’s weeping cock; long and thin with a nest of near black curls at the base.   
‘Oh so lovely Sherlock’ He looked up at the younger man who was blushing above him ‘I want to make you feel so good baby, would you like that?’ John smirked as Sherlock’s weeping cock jumped slightly in his hand.   
 ‘Yes… yes please John it feels so good’ Sherlock whined. 

John took hold of Sherlock’s hips and spun him round to lie on the sofa; he knelt between Sherlock’s knees and looked down on the suddenly shy man.   
‘I’m want to taste you Sherlock’ He ran his hand down the detective’s chest and cupped his erection, ‘will you let me, love?’ he looked back into Sherlock’s eyes and gently kissed his lips. Sherlock nodded, John pulled off the young man’s trousers and pants in one; he took off both Sherlock’s socks and stood to remove his own clothing. When he returned to Sherlock the press of naked flesh finally meeting made them both groan in long anticipated pleasure.

John started kissing his way down Sherlock’s chest, over his stomach towards his straining cock. John hovered over Sherlock, resting on his elbows he waited until Sherlock looked down at him before kissing the tip of Sherlock’s prick; the younger man cried out as his hips jerked off the sofa. John gently pushed Sherlock back down before licking a strip up the underside of his cock; he licked into the slit on the head slightly and opened his mouth to take Sherlock in. …………………………………………………………………   
Sherlock had never felt anything as amazing as having John suck his cock, every time he took Sherlock in he went slightly deeper until he almost gagged, pulling back slightly the doctor bobbed his head up and down, pulling off to pay extra attention to the head occasionally. 

John reached down and massaged Sherlock’s balls as he sucked, rolling them in his palm; he released Sherlock’s dick to mouth at his balls. He took Sherlock in hand as he pulled first one then the other into his mouth.

Looking up at Sherlock he noticed the young man had his head thrown back and was pinching his own nipples, John brought a hand up to his mouth and wetted two fingers. As John took Sherlock’s cock back into his mouth he reached down with one hand to circle Sherlock’s virgin hole, and up with the other to bat one of Sherlock’s hands away and take over pinching; John slid just the tip of one finger into Sherlock’s tight hole as he pinched and rolled his nipple.  Sherlock let out a scream of delight as he came down John’s throat; John continued pinching and sucking until Sherlock was oversensitive.

John pulled off Sherlock and got to his knees and took himself in hand, he stroked himself hard and fast remembering the way Sherlock had looked and sounded as he came, and the way his hole had fluttered against  John’s finger as his hot cum had flooded John’s mouth. With a strained groan John came over Sherlock’s stomach and crotch, when the aftershock had stopped he lowered himself down to lie next to Sherlock.

‘I love you, I always have’ Sherlock confessed.  
 ‘I was stupid before’ John said ‘I tried to hide how I felt, I should have known we’d be amazing together… we always have been’ Sherlock had started to well up again; John kissed him ‘I love you so much’.


End file.
